Polarize
by PukaSaotome13
Summary: A pesar de haber encontrado al amor de su vida, un sin fin de obstáculos lo pondrán a prueba, ¿Realmente es con quien debe estar? Es la incógnita en esta historia, acompáñalos a averiguar si aquello es verdad
1. Chapter 1

— _Siempre juntos, ¿No es así?— pregunto con los ojos acuosos, observando a la figura inmóvil que permanecía en aquel blanco colchón. Miro de reojo el intenso pitido que marcaba que aún seguía vivo, aun se preguntaba, ¿Cómo había pasado eso?_

 _Sabía de paso la respuesta._

 _Él lo había metido a ese mundo._

 _Quería morir._

* * *

 **Primero: Un alumno nuevo, un amigo más**

—Él es Matsuno Todomatsu— hablo la profesora con suma superioridad, todos estaban atentos a aquella figura que mantenía de igual forma su mirada hacia ellos.

—Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, un placer— hizo una reverencia, escucho unos cuantos murmullos por parte de las chicas, sonrió de medio lado, era lo que quería, _atención_

Se dirigió al asiento que la profesora había indicado, todos le veían de una forma algo curiosa, _y más aquel chico._ Lo miro detenidamente desde su lugar, ojos color miel, cabello castaño con un pequeño _pelito rebelde._ Era lo que podía notar de buenas a primeras, el chico observaba _c_ on detenimiento lo que la profesora decía, ¿Enserio estaba prestando atención? Al parecer no tanta, pues se distraía fácilmente

 _Es un chico curioso._ Pensó Todomatsu, observando por más tiempo a aquel chico que jugaba a hacer figuras en la ventana del salón, pero desvió la mirada en cuanto sintió que el chico de ojos miel miraba hacia su dirección, ¿Por qué?

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido en perspectiva del alumno nuevo, hasta que llegó la hora del receso; sacó su almuerzo, dispuesto a caminar hacia la salida, pero una voz grave hizo que se detuviera

— ¡Hey! Todomatsu~Kun, ¿Quisiera pasar el receso conmigo?

Se giró para encarar aquella voz grave y energética, era él, a quien había observado con detenimiento, a quien desde la primera hora le había llamado la atención, ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía

—Eh… Está bien— contestó con su voz melosa, encaminándose los dos juntos hacia afuera.

Su nombre era Jyushimatsu Ono, hermano menor de un tal Daisuke, al parecer ya había salido de la preparatoria. Vivía con su madre, pues su padre había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico

—Mi más sentido pésame…— hablo en un hilillo de voz, no quería meterse mucho en los asuntos de las demás personas _, ya lo había aprendido._

—Descuida, son… ¿Cosas que pasan?— dijo con una sonora carcajada, contagiando un poco a Todomatsu —Y dime, ¿Qué me puedes contar de tu vida?

Todomatsu bajo los palillos, al mismo tiempo que su vista, no quería hablar de ello, pero tal vez Jyushimatsu lo entendería —Vivo con mi hermano mayor, Osomatsu. Mis padres, por así decirlo, nos abandonaron a muy corta edad, dejándonos con nuestro tío Irino. Él enfermo y murió hace un mes— término de contar, volviendo a comer

Jyushimatsu guardó silencio durante unos segundos, después le sonrió algo afligido, lo que molesto un poco al chico de ojos rosáceos, no quería que le tuvieran lastima, _no de nuevo._ —Lo siento tanto…

Todomatsu lo callo poniendo un dedo en sus labios —No es nada, como tú lo dices, ¿Es algo que suele pasar no?

Ambos rieron, apresurando el paso hacia su respectivo salón.

Ya para terminar la última hora, había hecho un nuevo amigo.

— _¡WAAAA!_ Vives cerca de mi casa, ¿Nos vamos juntos?— pregunto Jyushimatsu, con una sonrisa aún más grande y los ojos iluminados de esperanza

Todomatsu asintió, despidiéndose de unas cuantas chicas que se le habían acercado.

Caminando a paso algo lento, iban hablando de cosas triviales, algunas sin sentido por las locas respuestas del oji miel. Quién a su vez hacía reír al otro castaño.

Pero este, a pesar de estar riendo por las payasadas del otro, sentía como una intensa mirada le recorría de pies a cabeza, _no era verdad, ¿cier_ to?

* * *

Joli~

Bueh, aqui estoy con una nueva historia. Esta vez JyushiTodo, ¿Por que? pz por la simplke razón de que esta pareja se me hace muy tiernita~

Espero sea de su agrado~

By: Puka-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

_Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion_

 **Advertencias:** _Yaoi (ChicoxChico)_

 **Pareja:** _JyushiTodo, mencion de OsoChoro_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **Segunda Parte: Advertencia**

No quería ser paranoico, porque sabía de paso que eso le traería cosas malas, _demasiadas cosas malas._

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, Jyushimatsu miraba con algo de asombro aquella casa, en verdad era grande.

— ¿Quieres entrar? Creo que hoy Osomatsu nii~san trabajara hasta tarde— el de ojos rosas se rascaba la cabeza, mientras el otro asentía enérgico

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que Todomatsu encontró fueron unos condones usados, gruñó por lo bajo, ¿Qué Osomatsu no podía tener sexo en otro lugar? No quería imaginarse quien habría caído antes sus encantos esta vez, para después botarlo y continuar con su vida rutinaria. Sonrió nervioso al dejar pasar a su compañero de clase. Subió las cortinas encontrándose con un montón de ropa tirada, ajena a la de su hermano, esta era de color verde, renegó por lo bajo y la tomo entre sus brazos

—Disculpa el gran tiradero, mi hermano es un poco… desordenado

—No te preocupes, a veces Daisuke nii~san es así— contesto enérgico como siempre, mientras reía por lo bajo

Después de que Todomatsu tirara la ropa al bote de la basura, subió junto con Jyushimatsu al segundo piso, al menos su cuarto estaba un poco más ordenado

—Siéntate, siéntate— dio unas pequeñas palmaditas a su lado, en la cama. Jyushimatsu obedeció, observando todo con suma curiosidad

— ¡El cuarto de Todomatsu~Kun es muy lindo!— comento el oji miel, mientras el otro castaño susurraba un _gracias_

Platicaron de cosas banales, el clima, como era la gente del lugar. Pasando a conocerse un poco más

—Y… ¿Hay una chica especial?— pregunto con la mirada pícara, notando de reojo como el oji miel se sonrojaba hasta parecer un tomate, rio nervioso

—Bueno, hay… hubo una chica que estaba en el mismo salón que tú y yo, se tuvo que ir un mes antes de que llegaras

— ¿Y cuál era su nombre?

—Homura

 _Homura, Homura, Homura_ no era otra cosa que se repitiera en su cabeza, comenzó a temblar, no quería evocar fantasmas del pasado, no de nuevo. Los ojos se le empezaron a aguar, tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, en verdad se sentía asqueado por aquellos recuerdos, pero, se supone que ya habían quedado atrás, ¿No es así? Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, Dios, esto era demasiado vergonzoso

Pero, sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándolo, dándole calor humano, del que carecía en demasía. Se dejó abrazar, sus mejillas comenzaron a palpitar y se sentían un poco calientes, debía ser a que de estar verdaderas muestras de cariño no estaba acostumbrado, sí, eso debía ser

— ¿Por qué lloras?— le pregunto el oji miel con la voz ronca que le caracterizaba, sin dejar de abrazarlo

—Sentimientos encontrados— dijo simplemente, sin despegarse del otro, no lo quería dejar ir, era como si ya nunca más volviera, sus pensamientos se empezaban a revolver y le causaba una extraña sensación

Finalmente se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, creando una atmosfera de silencio puro, no incomodo, sino más bien, _tentador_

No sabían el porqué, pero para cuando reaccionaron ya tenían sus labios unidos, no se inmutaron en moverse, la sensación de calidez y frialdad que se transmitían el uno al otro les daba una gran descarga eléctrica, Jyushimatsu lo apego más a él, tomándolo por los hombros, Todomatsu no protesto, solo, _se dejó llevar, como muchas otra veces_

 ** _Sus besos, me recuerdan tanto a él, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de nuevo comienzo a llorar? ¿No es acaso este mi siguiente objetivo? ¿No debería de ser frío, déspota, doble cara, como siempre lo he sido?_**

Jyushimatsu se separó un poco, como volviendo a la realidad, abrió los ojos, ¿Qué es lo que acababan de hacer? Sintió un sudor frío recorrer su nuca, se levantó de un salto, sin saber ya que decir

—Cre-creo… ¡Me tengo que ir!

—E-está bien— ambos caminaron como soldados hasta llegar a la puerta, ninguno se dijo nada, simplemente el oji miel dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo. Todomatsu cerró la puerta, recargándose sobre esta

— ¿Por qué no puedo ser tan frío?— recargo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, escucho el timbre de la casa, dio un respingo, ¿Sería Jyushimatsu? ¿Debería abrir? No pudo pensar nada, pues ya había cubierto la acción, y lo que vio no fue nada grato

Frente a él, en el suelo, se encontraba una rosa de color negro, junto a un conejo de peluche, con el relleno de fuera y una de las orejas mutiladas. Lo tomo, tembloroso y con la mirada paseando de un lado hacia otro

 _Primera advertencia, lista_

* * *

 _Joli~_

 _Una disculpa si tarde mucho en actualizar ;u;_

 **Reviews!:**

AzulaMayorga: Bueno, a veces me gusta meter a los seiyuus, son pocas, pero quise hacer mi intento en esta historia. Una disculpa si tarde en actualizar, cierto, hay poco de esta ship, espero te haya gustado este capitulo n.n


	3. Chapter 3

_Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion_

 **Advertencias:** _Yaoi (ChicoxChico)_

 **Pareja:** _JyushiTodo, mencion de OsoChoro_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **Tercera parte: "Familia"**

Cerró la puerta de manera rápida, dejo tirado aquel peluche en el sofá. Con el teléfono en mano marcó a su hermano mayor, quién no contestó hasta la quinta llamada.

 _-¿Qué quieres?_

-Nii~san... At-atsushi- susurró, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

 _-_ _Todomatsu_ _, trata de_ _tranquilizarte_ _, ¿Cómo sabes que es_ _Atsushi_ _? ¡_ _Choromatsu_ _te dije que la peluca verde_ _fantasia_ _!_

 _-_ Había un peluche de conejo en la entrada, ¿Quién es el único que me dice así?- El menor sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, al evocar aquellos recuerdos.

 _-_ _Cálmate_ _, voy para allá ¡_ _Carajo_ _Choromatsu, voy a tener que_ _follarte_ _como la otra vez!-_ Después de eso, el pitido de la otra linea marcó el fin de la "conversación".

Todomatsu se sentó en el suelo, reflexionando sobre lo que había hecho mal, ¿Acaso aquel plan que le habían impuesto había fallado? ¿O es que el había fracasado en "la misión"?.  
Recuerda haber seguido todo al pie de la letra, salvo...

 _"Salvo aquel beso"_ sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordar lo que hace unos minutos había hecho. ¿Acaso _él_ lo estaba espiando de cerca? La respuesta era mas que obvia.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse con brusquedad, sobresaltando al menor, quien se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó, dispuesto a aclarar todo con su hermano mayor, mejor dicho, _su jefe._

 _-_ Hola mi conejito- sonrío de medio lado, viendo como "su pequeño se alegraba de verle".

Grande fue la sorpresa de Todomatsu al ver a su amante ahí, obviamente no era para felicitarle que se anduviera besuqueando con otros; hizo un sobre-esfuerzo al correr, siendo perseguido por Atsushi. El miedo le recorría la sangre que se mezclaba con la adrenalina del momento. Encontrando una de las habitaciones, la cerró y se adentro al armario.

 _|buena idea_ _Matsuno_ Pensó con cierto sarcasmo, la puerta se abrió, casi parecía saber que iban a necesitar de alguien que la reparará, escuchó crujir la madera, después silencio.

-~ _My_ _rabbit_ _is_ _cute_ _,_ _where_ _can I be?_ ~- Atsushi cantaba una vieja canción, mientras caminaba lentamente por la oscura habitación, ¿Qué si sabía donde estaba? Por supuesto, conocía cada centímetro de aquella casa, pero el juego era lo que mas le gustaba.

Todomatsu calló sus respiraciones, no estaba del todo seguro en aquel lugar, pero fue lo único que se le había venido a la mente.

- _My_ _totty_ _is_ _cute_ _, He_ _is_ _my_ _cute_ _and_ _adorable_ _pink_ _rabbit_ _~-_ Finalmente se dejó de rodeos, paró aquella canción y abrió la puerta del closet, ahí estaba, la figura temblorosa a la que tanto buscaba.

Lo levantó de un solo tirón, con aquella fuerza que llevaba escondida lo arrastró hasta la cama, tirándolo bruscamente en esta, comenzando a abofetearlo con fuerza.

-¡Pa-para Atsushi! ¡Ni siquiera se el porque de esta paliza!- Todomatsu detuvo uno de los puños del castaño, exigía saber el porque de aquellos golpes.

-Tú me perteneces, ¿Escuchaste? No te puedes enamorar de tu objetivo- Le explicó, mientras bruscamente lo comenzaba a besar, repartía besos por los labios, cuello, manos, sabía todo punto del cuerpo de su amado que lo volvía loco.

El castaño jadeo ante aquellos toques, rápidamente Atsushi lo despojó de sus ropas y le comenzó a masturbar, mientras su lengua succionaba uno de sus pezones, a lo que Todomatsu respondía con gemidos bajos.

-At-Atsushi... ¡Nghh!- Aquello fue música para los oídos del aludido, quien llenaba su pecho de orgullo al saber que él y nadie mas que él podían volver loco a Todomatsu con un simple toque.

El castaño sacó su pene erecto y tan pronto lo metió en el ano del contrario, sin siquiera esperar a que el otro se acostumbrara, comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, depositando besos en los labios de su amado "conejito".

-¡At-Atsushi! ¡Ahhh!- Unas cuantas estocadas más y el menor se corrió, al igual que el dueño de aquellos gemidos.

Atsushi beso la espalda del castaño, mientras gruñía su nombre y otras frases que no se entendían.  
Su rostro ascendió hasta ver el rostro de su _"_ _Pink_ _Rabbit_ _"_.

-Se buen niño y no te metas con tu objetivo ¿Ok?

Todomatsu simplemente asintio, quedándose ahí, inmóvil, esperando a que Atsushi se largará; Luego de que esto ocurrió, el castaño corrió hacia la ducha, mojándose con agua fría.

Empezó a sollozar, ¿Por qué permitía esto a tan corta edad? No había otra opción, era esto o la muerte misma, en esos momentos preferiría la muerte.

Un tiempo creyó que Atsushi iba a tener algo serio con él, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, se iba dando cuenta que el solo era un juguete, uno del cuál _ellos_ se aburrirían y lo desecharían.

-¿Todomatsu? ¿Estas aquí?- La voz de su hermano mayor lo calmo un momento, terminó de ducharse y salió con el dorso desnudo.

-Aquí estoy nii~san- respondió lo mas calmado posible, notando la presencia de una jovencita de cabello verde - ¿Y ella es?

-¡Oh cierto! Todomatsu, ella es Choromi, Choromi, mi hermano menor, Todomatsu- El mayor los presentaba de una manera formal, aunque claro "ocultando" la verdadera identidad de su pareja.

Los aludidos se dieron la mano, sonriéndose de una manera amistosa.

-¿Es tu nueva pareja nii~san?- preguntó de la manera más "inocente" el menor.

-¿Cómo que nueva?- Choromi no había agudizado su voz, por lo que "ella misma" se había delatado.

-¡Totty! Dime, ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso hace rato?- El de sudadera roja trataba de cambiar el tema, mientras veía con rencor a su querido hermano, Choromi lo mataba con la mirada, ¿Cómo que nueva? Si ellos dos habían empezado su relación hacía dos años y medio.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?- Todomatsu se había girado hacia donde estaba la peli-verde, mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor.

-Choromi, cariño, ¿Por qué no nos preparas algo?- Al preguntar aquello, la peli-verde asintió, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, los dos hermanos subieron a uno de los tantos cuartos que aquella casa tenia.

-Algo anda mal, Atsushi me dio una de sus advertencias, ya sabes, a su extraño modo.

-¿Y ahora que hiciste mal? Atsushi no nos puede dar sus advertencias sin ningun argumento valido.

-Antes de que vinieras tu, el me "visitó" me dijo que no debía enamorarme de mi objetivo- Al decir aquello las mejillas del castaño se pintaban de un carmesí.

-No me digas que... ¡Oh totty! No llevas ni una semana ya te enamoraste de él- Osomatsu se echaba a reír, esto era un nuevo récord para su "hermanito"

Todomatsu le veía con desprecio, entrecerrados los ojos -Idiota, no es eso, simplemente es un malentendido

-Si, si, malentendido. De todas formas, deberías de cuidar lo que haces, ya sabes lo celoso que es- El mayor le miraba serio, como casi nunca hacia, después de aquella recomendación, salio de la habitación.

 _"¿Lo que hago? Ni siquiera he hecho algo que ponga en peligro la misión. Bueno, el beso fue... Solo nos dejamos llevar, no es nada malo,_ _Atsushi_ _es demasiado paranoico"_ Todomatsu se había quedado parado en medio de la habitación, le daba vueltas a lo que su hermano mayor había dicho, sintió una fría brisa recorrerle el cuerpo, hasta ese momento, había olvidado que aun estaba en toalla.

Fue a su habitación, tomando una sudadera de color rosa y unos pantalones de mezclilla, algo cómodo y sencillo. Bajo hasta la cocina, tal vez "Choromi" ya tendría la comida lista, esperaba ayudar en algo.

Abrió la puerta de esta misma, encontrando a su hermano mayor toqueteando a la que era jovencita hace unos momentos, pues ya no tenia la peluca verde, esta se encontraba tirada por el cesto de basura.

-¡Nii~san! ¡Si quieren darse amor vayan a un motel!- Todomatsu reprendia al mayor, quien solamente agachaba la cabeza, "Choromi" le daba unos golpecitos con la cuchara.

Después de aquel incidente, los tres estaban comiendo ramen como si no hubiera pasado nada. En la mente de Todomatsu, esto se parecía algo así como una comida familiar, si hubiera estado en una, ¿Así se sentiría?

\- ¿Enserio te llamas Choromi?

-No, es solo un apelativo que utilizo en el lugar donde trabajo, mi verdadero nombre es Choromatsu- El de vestido azul le sonreía de una manera amistosa, mientras volvía a comer.

\- ¿En donde trabajas?- Todomatsu ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

\- En un Okama-bar, soy "mesera" del lugar- Choromatsu hacia unas comillas al aire, mientras reía por lo bajo.

\- Oh... Y ahí conociste a Osomatsu nii~san, ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Muchas preguntas por el día de hoy! Todomatsu, ¿No tenias que ir a algún lugar? -Osomatsu había interrumpido bruscamente, mirando con suplica que le dejara la casa sola por ese día.

\- ¡Cierto! Tengo que ir con unas chicas, quedamos de vernos en... ¡Dios! Ya es bastante tarde, nos vemos Choromatsu y Osomatsu nii~san- Rápidamente el menor se despidió de la lugar, _"Me debes una_ _nii_ _~san"_ Pensó para si mientras salía de la casa.

Ahora, ¿A donde iría? No tenia idea, lo único que necesitaba era distraerse un poco de todo lo que había sucedido en aquella tarde.

* * *

Había comido solo, su hermano mayor se encontraba nuevamente a las afueras de la ciudad, no importaba, porque pronto volvería y lo mimaría mucho.

Además, aun tenia a su madre, físicamente ahí estaba, sentada en el sofá para una sola persona, acariciando una chaqueta de color caqui. Tenia la mirada perdida, su madre estaba ahí, pero su alma vagaba en algún otro rincón de la casa.

Jyushimatsu se sentó enfrente de ella, la garganta de le hacia añicos de solo ver a su madre en aquella situación, la muerte de su padre la había derrumbado por completo.

-Mamá, hoy conocí a un chico nuevo, es bastante agradable, me invitó a su casa, paso algo extraño ¿Quieres saber que fue?- Jyushimatsu la miraba con los ojos acuosos, tal vez ella estaba en coma, su hermano mayor le había dicho que ellos podían escuchar todo -E-el me besó.

Sus mejillas de sonrojaron al recordar aquello, su madre giro su rostro en dirección de él y le sonrío, cosa que Jyushimatsu tomó como "aprobación", pero, ¿Aprobación a qué? Era un secreto que muy pronto diría.

* * *

Joli~

Espero les haya gustado este que fue el tercer capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza y las faltas de ortografía.

Reviews!:

Lizz972: _Joli!~ Ains, Totty es diva uwu/ Obveo va ha haber mas OsoChoro~ espero te haya gustado este que capitulo :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion_

 **Advertencias:** _Yaoi (ChicoxChico)_

 **Pareja:** _JyushiTodo, mencion de OsoChoro_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **Cuarta parte: "Cita"**

Un mes, dos, tres… a este paso reprobaría todas las materias.

Pensaba en ir a dejarle los trabajos que le faltaban, pero quien sabe, su corazón que estallaba con tan solo pensar en su amigo.

¿Era amor? ¿O la vergüenza de verlo después de aquel beso?

Sonrió más de lo habitual, aquellos sentimientos se removían de una manera dolorosa mientras solo unos ojos le robaban suspiro a suspiro.

 _Unos ojos rosáceos._

Extraño, ¿No? Se suponía que su corazón tendría solo **una** dueña, no **uno.**

¿Era algo pasajero? Quería creerlo, pero estaba seguro de que esa bomba estallaría cuando lo viera de nuevo.

Solo unos días lo conocía y ya lo "amaba"; ¿No era una ilusión?

Quería creerlo y a la vez no.

* * *

— ¿Qué ha venido de nuevo?

—Si…— Su mirada se volvió de nuevo hacia el gato que reposaba sobre sus piernas.

Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja; De nuevo el mundo se alejaba y solo venía a él ese beso, ese palpitar de nuevo estaba ahí, aturdiendo sus oídos.

— ¿Jyushimatsu?— Ahogó un grito, no de terror, sino de completa emoción.

Volteó su vista, encontrándose esas facciones tan aniñadas, con rasgos meramente femeninos.

—Eres lindo~— Lo había dicho con simpleza, sin dejar de mostrar esa gran sonrisa; Reaccionó tarde, ya estaba completamente rojo.

 ** _Como la primera vez._**

El otro jovencito río de manera inocente, mientras apretaba las mejillas de su compañero, que parecía estar transformándose en un tomate. Ichimatsu les observaba, en esos momentos el era un insignificante fantasma.

Río para sus adentros, _"De nuevo se enamoró"_ Pensó mientras cargaba al gatito y dejaba que se marchara, al igual que él, de manera sigilosa.

—~Las clases van a comenzar~— Le habló después de unos minutos, sin embargo, el de ojos color ámbar estaba en una larga transición.

 _"¿Qué dije? ¡Pensará que soy un tonto!"_ Sus pensamientos se atropellaban unos con otros, cuando por fin decidió hablar, sintió unos cálidos labios estamparse contra los suyos, divisó con cierta dificultad a su amigo.

¿Acaso quería que se convirtiera en una locomotora? Porque faltaba poco para que echara humo por las orejas. Más aquello había durado segundos; lentamente, el de gorro rosa despegó los labios del contrario.

—Si el príncipe no despierta, la princesa lo besa~— Comentó mientras lo tomaba de la mano, comenzando a caminar.

— ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Quiero tener una cita contigo!— Confesó el de menor estatura, mientras dejaba más confundido a su amigo.

 **Todomatsu era impredecible… y eso le gustaba.**

* * *

 _"En el café de la primera estación a las 5:00 p.m, no faltes~"_

—¿Regalo?

—Listo.

— ¿Perfume?

—Listo.

— ¿Actitud positiva?

— ¡Siempre lista!

— ¿Libro?

— ¿Ah?

Ichimatsu río por la expresión desencajada de su mejor amigo, el otro infló sus mejillas dándole un toque infantil.

—Es broma, no estarás nervioso, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! Yo nunca estoy nervioso.

— ¿Y entonces porque estas sudando?

Jyushimatsu hizo caso omiso y se marchó de la casa de Ichimatsu.

Quién sabe si lo que sentía era realmente amor o una simple "confusión"; para él, Todomatsu era como una lucecita que lo estaba salvando de todos sus pequeños problemas.

Y como había prometido, ahí se encontraba, en la ventana viendo su celular, el dueño de sus confusos sentimientos. Entro al recinto, mientras veía como las manos de su compañero se agitaban de manera delicada.

Se sentó, mientras le sonreía con bastante nerviosismo. Era su primera cita con un hombre.

—A-antes de que digas algo… ¡Toma! Sé que no es mucho… Pero cuando lo vi, me recordó a ti— De entre sus manos sacó un pequeño peluche en forma de un conejo rosadito.

Un conejo…

Justo como los que **_él_** le daba.

Todomatsu alejó todo pensamiento que arruinara su cita, lo tomo entre sus manos, para luego estrujarlo como si de una chica se tratase.

— ¡Me encanta!— Comentó mientras lo apretujaba contra su pecho, sus mejillas estaban levemente coloradas.

Estaba claro que sus emociones ya no tomaban vida "por si solas".

Jyushimatsu sonrió por aquello, mientras la camarera iba y recibía la orden que cada uno pedía.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer de poco, ambos miraban el atardecer fuera de la ciudad. Habían descubierto que tenían "tanto en común". Todomatsu reía a carcajadas por las cosquillas que Jyushimatsu le había comenzado a hacer, ambos jugueteaban, hasta quedar uno encima del otro.

Se habían pasado sus correos, números de teléfono y redes sociales, querían saber más el uno del otro. Detuvieron sus acciones para mirarse con detenimiento, las emociones cobraban vida en uno de ellos.

Sus alientos chocaban por lo cerca que estaban, sus facciones se unían en una sola con el suave roce de sus labios. Eran hombres, lo sabían, pero ¿Acaso eso los detenía? El amor se disfruta solo una vez en la vida, así como los suaves e inocentes besos que se compartían.

—Me gustas— Confesó con algo de vergüenza el de mirada aniñada.

—Y tú a mí— Había sido tan fácil confesarle aquello, no como la primera vez con su amada Homura, quien comenzaba a alejarse de su corazón y ahora lo dominaba "Todo".

Un beso tras otro, uno corto y otro largo, un movimiento ligero de caderas y un sonoro suspiro. Con cada beso, la ansiedad aumentaba al igual que la intensidad de aquel gesto amoroso.

— ¿Tu…?

—Si quiero— Contesto entre risillas el de sudadera rosa.

Era tan impredecible, eso le encantaba.

 _"Había sido fácil"_ pensó el oji-rosa, mientras repartía pequeños besos en las mejillas de su ahora pareja.

* * *

Los pequeños paseos habían comenzado a hacerse costumbre, besos inocentes eran repartidos, pero paraban cuando la intensidad comenzaba a "nublarles la vista".

Un es exactamente era lo que llevaban saliendo. Ya era momento de que "aquello" comenzara a correr.

—Jyushi~— Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, mientras el mencionado giraba su vista hacia la melodiosa voz de su amado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero contarte un pequeño secreto~— _"¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Aléjate antes de que te dañe!"_

— ¿Qué es?

— ¡Ta-da!~— El castaño mostró aquel polvo blanco y fino, Jyushimatsu lo captó rápido, su mirada se topó con la de su novio, estaba incrédulo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Esto está mal Todo!

— ¿Y a quién le importa? Lo disfrutas y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿No?— _"Vete ya, ¡Mi presencia solo te está pudriendo"._

El aludido negó, mientras de un manotazo le quitaba aquella droga, estaba furioso, la mirada "incrédula" de su pareja le dolió.

Todomatsu infló sus mejillas, esa parte tan fría y demoniaca comenzaba a salir. Suspiro con pesadez, mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente, se posicionó detrás de su pareja, que no dejaba de mirar aquel sobrecito como si fuera lo más "interesante".

Repartió ligeros besos en su nuca, hasta llegar a su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo del contrario, haciendo que el otro dieran un brinco de asombro.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jyushimatsu, no se sentía incómodo, al contrario, eso había sido placentero.

 _"Era su trabajo **atender** a los mayores con tan solo 10 años, no había forma de escapar de aquello._

 _Era un infierno, del cual, las puertas a la "salvación" se abrieron._

 _—Eres un niño muy listo, ¿No Osomatsu?— El viejo traía consigo a un joven de 14 años, quien asintió con la vista baja._

 _Todomatsu no entendía porque la vida le trataba así, había más marcas en su cuerpo que cualquier otra cosa._

 _—Mi nombre es Tougou, desde ahora trabajarás para mí, ¿Entendido?— La lengua filosa de aquel hombre se paseó por su boca, mientras que el joven de ojos escarlata le miraba, ¿Enfurecido?_

 _—Tou… lo siento, no quise interrumpir— Su mirada serena se paseó por toda la habitación, hasta que se había centrado en aquel niño de ojos rosáceos._

 _—No interrumpes nada; Osomatsu, lleva a Todomatsu a su habitación— Aquello había sido el pequeño interruptor para para que el oji-escarlata se llevara al menor de ahí."_

Cuando menos recordaban, Todomatsu ya le estaba chupando el pene a Jyushimatsu, este echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sin poder contener los gemidos que eran producidos por aquellos movimientos.

El oji-rosa sabía provocar los mejores orgasmos, no se había "preparado" en vano. El sobre de cocaína había caído en algún otro lugar; Todomatsu fue subiendo hasta dar con los ojos color ámbar del otro castaño, lo besó con pasión, encendiendo la lujuria del contrario.

— ¿Harás lo que te diga sin que me lo niegues?— De nuevo aparecía esa mirada aniñada, que no quedaba con los labios llenos de semen y saliva de su amado.

— ¡Si! ¡Demonios, te amo tanto! ¡Daría cualquier cosa por ti!— Jyushimatsu estaba caliente, su calentura le nublaba la vista y el sentido común, firmando la sentencia con un poderoso demonio.

 _"Ya cayó"_ Fue el pensamiento del castaño, mientras sonreía y se la volvía a mamar.

La habitación se había llenado de gemidos, mientras que aquello solo había sido el llamado para la parte post-final.

* * *

 **Joli~!**

 **Espero ni haber demorado tanto(? QwQ**

 **Reviews!:**

Lizz972: ¡Espero que te este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi en escribirlo! Disculpa las tardanzas de ante mano. Atsushi es la nueva "yandere"(? ocno. Jyushi es tierno hasta de mafioso(? xD El OsoChoro es inevitable 6u6


	5. Chapter 5

_Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversion_

 **Advertencias:** _Yaoi (ChicoxChico)_

 **Pareja:** _JyushiTodo, mencion de OsoChoro_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **Quinta parte: Primera vez.**

Cayó de rodillas mientras la fina sonrisa que le caracterizaba se tornaba en una mueca de horror absoluto. Estaba congelado y por más que Ichimatsu le hablara este no hacía caso. Parecía un muerto, solo un cascarón que hace unos cuantos minutos reía a carcajadas.

— ¿Jyushi?— Se atrevió a cuestionar el de mirada cansina. El aludido pareció regresar de donde sea que estuviera andando, le miró con un poco de incredulidad y se reincorporó.

—De-debo irme, al parecer mamá necesita mi ayuda— Trató de sonreír nuevamente, pero hasta él sintió que con aquello su mejor amigo no se quedaría tranquilo.

—Llámame cuando llegues— Le avisó a lo lejos al ver como el de ojos ámbar caminaba a prisa para luego correr con gran facilidad.

* * *

—Listo, el mensaje fue enviado. ¡Tomen sus posiciones y no lastimen tanto a mi conejito!— Atsushi estrechó un poco más al de sudadera rosa, este solo rodó los ojos y le miró con un poco de fastidio. Si antes amaba cuando le decía así, ahora, por alguna razón odiaba que él le llamara de esa forma.

Los cuatro hombres asintieron y tomaron al joven de ojos rosáceos por los hombros. Comenzaron a golpearlo con un poco de brusquedad para que no se viera tan actuado todo aquello. Todomatsu odiaba eso, porque sabía que Atsushi desquitaba sus celos con una sola orden, y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando al sentir una patada en la entrepierna que vino con fuerza, junto a las risas suaves del castaño.

* * *

Jyushimatsu desvió su camino hacia su hogar, supondría que su madre estaría dormida gracias a los tranquilizantes. No había tiempo para explicaciones, estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Aquel sentimiento de cierta paranoia no lo había experimentado nunca, ni con Homura.

Y mientras un pensamiento y otro de que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos llegaban a su cabeza, uno más absurdo y creíble que el otro, tomó su bat y salió de casa tan rápido como había venido.

Revisó nuevamente aquel mensaje, asegurándose del lugar donde tenía a Todomatsu. Un retorcijón en su estómago le avisó que corriera con todas sus fuerzas y así lo hizo. Un callejón tras otro junto al distanciamiento de la población, finalmente llegaba hasta el punto de encuentro. Una bodega vacía de lo que parecía ser un antiguo negocio de tomates. Oscuro y sucio eran dos de las descripciones que podía tener en esos momentos, junto al acompañamiento del malo olor que emanaba el recinto.

—Jyushi…— Escuchó como le llamaba su novio. Volteó hacia todos lados, desesperándose por la densa oscuridad y de alguna extraña manera había poca luz.

Sintió la presencia de alguien más y podía asegurar que no era Todomatsu; rápidamente tomó el bat con fuerza y de una vuelta tumbó el cuerpo del maleante, este al instante se quejó por el golpe ocasionado con potencia. Sin embargo Jyushimatsu supo que había más que una sola persona y lanzó golpazos a diestra y siniestra, donde sus sentidos se lo indicaran apretaba el bat que poco a poco se comenzaba a llenar de sangre y lo hundía contra el estómago, mejillas o cualquier parte del cuerpo de aquellos sucios hombres.

— ¡Tengan los suficientes huevos para derrotarme!— Una adrenalina totalmente desconocida fluía por su sangre. Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro sintió como la mejilla era golpeada y de su boca emanaba aquel sabor metálico, suficiente para que sacará toda su furia por meterse con lo suyo.

De nuevo una fuerza descomunal y una sed de sangre lo invadían. Y como si de una danza se tratase se movió con agilidad por todo el amplio lugar; parecía que jamás se cansaba y ellos tampoco. Escuchó el crujir de algo y tembló un poco por la parte del cuerpo que había roto y que probablemente nunca se recuperaría.

 _"Lo siento"_ Se disculpaba internamente mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus orbes y le nublaban la vista. _"¡Para ya Jyushimatsu!"_ Sus pensamientos le dictaban lo contrario a lo que efectuaba en esos momentos. Más escalofriante era ver aquella sonrisa que poco a poco iba adquiriendo una esencia sádica.

No fue hasta que sintió unos blandos brazos enredarse en su cuerpo. Solo aquel calor lo logró calmar; volteó tirando en el acto su bat que ahora tenía un montón de sangre y algunos dientes que por alguna razón se hallaban clavados en la madera.

—Todomatsu, ¡Todomatsu! ¡¿Qu-qué fue lo que esos monstruos te hicieron?!— Tocó con cuidado cada parte del cuerpo del de menor estatura, escuchando pequeños quejidos por parte del aludido.

—Yo…— No pudo decir nada más, rompió en un llanto estrepitoso a la par que estrechaba con un poco de fuerza a su pareja. Volvió su vista hacia el espectador y dedujo que su actuación le había sorprendido porque no dejaba de observarlos con el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta.

—Y-ya estoy aquí. Déjame llevarte al hospital para que traten tus heridas— Con agilidad lo cargó entre sus brazos, tratando de que no lo lastimara ninguno de sus movimientos. Comenzó a caminar al ver que el otro no oponía resistencia alguna.

Todomatsu en realidad se quedó dormido entre la pequeña cuna que eran los brazos de Jyushimatsu. En verdad estaba cansado de aquellos golpes que le habían propiciado y tener el calor de su novio extrañamente lo tranquilizaba.

* * *

 _"—Jodiste mi vida amorcito. Ahora vete a tu estúpido cuarto y púdrete en tus sueños, niño de mierda— Las facciones de la mujer de ojos rosáceos cambiaron en un segundo, logrando que el pequeño sintiera un escalofrío de miedo puro._

 _Todomatsu acató la orden y con sus rechonchas piernitas corrió hacia lo que parecía ser una habitación; sinceramente era solo un cuarto lleno de cacharros y en una pequeño rincón se hallaba una colchoneta que era sostenida por lo que parecían ser cuerdas atadas al techo._

 _Jamás imaginó que aquella noche lo venderían por un par de insignificantes billetes"_

— ¡Ah!— Sus gritos alteraron a su pareja, quien estaba acostado en las piernas del oji-rosáceo.

Jyushimatsu corrió hacia él con nerviosismo, tentó sus mejillas y su frente. Lo tomaba de la quijada y lo revisaba minuciosamente, todo esto sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos; era la primera vez que sentía esa pequeña parte sobreprotectora que no sabía que tenía, al igual que cierto joven de mirada aniñada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué lloras?— Trataba de buscar su mirada, pero este mismo le rehuía. Un sentimiento de vergüenza se había instalado en las facciones y pecho de Todomatsu.

—Tu-tuve una pesadilla…— Confesó por fin, mientras dejaba entrever su rostro que ahora se hallaba un tanto rojizo, se tentó las mejillas y notó, que no era fiebre lo que comenzaba a sentir al ver esos ojos curiosos.

Sintió unos cálidos brazos enrollarse entre él y apretarlo con suavidad, como si de un muñeco de felpa se tratase. Miró a Jyushimatsu tratando de encontrar respuesta a aquello, mas este no le dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó de igual forma a mirarle con cariño. Todomatsu sentía que su corazón se aceleraba de una forma que parecía totalmente lejana y desconocida a aquellas primeras veces que se veía con Atsushi.

— ¿Se han ido los feos sueños?— Le preguntó repentinamente mientras hacía un pequeño hueco en la cama de su novio. Jyushimatsu en ningún momento dejó de abrazarle, aún si le fue difícil posicionarse a su lado sin las manos como apoyo.

—~Si~— Se acurrucó un poco entre el pecho del oji-ámbar. Una limpia sonrisa apareció de la nada mientras escuchaba el latir de su enamorado, uno acompasado y relajante. —Jyushimatsu, creo que ya me siento bien, creo que estamos listos.

— ¿Listos?— Al aludido le entró una gran confusión por aquellas palabras dadas. Volteó su cabeza hacia abajo, mientras era sorprendido por los labios de Todomatsu, se despegó de poco en poco para que le aclarara aquella pequeña frase.

Mas Todomatsu no le dijo nada, porque minutos más tarde Jyushimatsu lo comprendió y se sonrojó por aquello. ¿Ya era la hora para entregarse? ¿No podían esperar un poco más? Las respuestas se iban desvaneciendo cada vez que el silencio se agrandaba, esperando por una pequeña acción para comenzar a derrochar toda la pasión que estaban conteniendo.

El oji-ámbar asintió con fuerza. Fue hasta la puerta y la cerró con seguro, aunque la casa de su novio estaba completamente vacía en esos momentos; se acercó nuevamente hacia la cama de Todomatsu y observó como este se le acercaba para depositar pequeños besitos en sus mejillas y labios, transmitiéndole completa seguridad para subir a otro nivel.

Jyushimatsu fue intensificando el beso poco a poco, mientras que de igual manera iba quitándole el pijama y Todomatsu le quitaba la vestimenta al de mayor estatura. La ropa quedó esparcida por toda la habitación; El oji-ámbar observó por unos momentos el cuerpo ya desnudo del otro jovencito, se deleitó por la piel sumamente cuidada y blanca que su pareja tenía.

De igual forma Todomatsu se embelesaba por la musculatura de él; tocó con sumo cuidado aquellos fuertes brazos, mientras sentía que el rostro se elevaba hasta observar aquellos ojos tan inquisidores que en esos momentos adquirían cierta seducción y deseo. Sus labios estampándose con delicadeza, su lengua siendo recorrida por la del contrario y las manos de su pareja recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel lo hacían viajar a otra dimensión. Con cada caricia, cada beso, y cada "te amo" hacían que el de facciones aniñadas se pudiera sentir querido por primera vez.

 _"Me estás haciendo sentir sensaciones que son meramente desconocidas para alguien como yo, que ha sido usurpado de toda su dignidad. Pero contigo, es como si este encuentro fuera mi primera vez"_ Todomatsu quería que Jyushimatsu supiera en lo que estaba pensando, deseaba que sus sentimientos se transmitieran a través de sus actos, que él también disfrutara del placer.

Con sus manos comenzó a masajear el pene del contrario. A lo que el oji-ámbar reaccionó con un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda, se sentía demasiado bien. Todomatsu comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en la punta de este mismo, para después empezar a frotarle con su mano y escuchar los gemidos que esta acción provocaba.

—Ngh… To-todo…— Se sentía extremadamente bien. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir de un momento a otro la lengua de su pareja envolverse en su miembro brindándole humedad y calor. Jyushimatsu se mordió el labio, aquello que Todomatsu efectuaba lo hacía querer pegar gritos de mero placer.

El oji-rosa sacó el miembro de su cavidad bucal, para después subir hasta sus labios y besarlo con fiereza. Él también necesitaba ser atendido y Jyushimatsu lo supo de inmediato al sentir la erección de su novio restregándosele por la cercanía. Este mismo efectuó la masturbación en el contrario haciendo que Todomatsu gimiera sin vergüenza alguna.

El cuello de Todo fue atacado por los labios de Jyushimatsu, dejaba pequeñas mordidas y succionaba la piel con ansias. Para el oji-ámbar fue completamente nueva esa faceta suya que creía desconocida; Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y escuchó como su pareja entre pequeños gemidos decía su nombre.

—Nghh… Jyushi, n-no a-aguanto m-mas…— Entre jadeos le pedía que su miembro estuviera ya adentro de él. El aludido acató aquella pequeña pero poderosa petición y con sumo cuidado lo abrió de piernas, mientras que el oji-rosáceo tomaba uno de los dedos de Jyushimatsu y lo lamía, para después guiarlo a su ano.

El oji-ámbar se sorprendió por aquello, pero al ver la cara de Todomatsu en esos escasos momentos se encendió un "interruptor" que le dictó lo que tenía que hacer. Con delicadeza fue introduciendo su dedo, masajeando de manera suave; el ver las emociones provocadas por aquellos pequeños toques en la cara de su amado, lo comenzaba a excitar en demasía. Poco a poco fue penetrándolo, presionando en distintas partes de su interior.

— ¡Jyu… Ngh!— Todomatsu sintió una nueva sensación al presionar en aquella parte, una que era explorada por Jyushimatsu. Entrecerró los ojos por el placer provocado y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir nuevamente esa deliciosa presión.

Jyushimatsu pudo sentir los espasmos de Todomatsu y esperó a que estas pasaran para poder presionar nuevamente. Miró de nuevo aquellas facciones y un sentimiento de superioridad lo invadió por completo al saber que él solo podría ver esas detalladas y deleitantes acciones que el oji-rosáceo efectuaba.

— ¿Esta bien si puedo?— Al detener aquella acción por fin pudo conseguir que Todomatsu le mirara. Este mismo asintió con algo de pesadez, pues ya no aguantaba el estar de esa manera.

Jyushimatsu removió su índice de la cavidad de Todomatsu, para reemplazarlo por su pene. Este poco a poco se fue introduciendo para que el castaño se acostumbrara.

La calidez del interior de Todomatsu era sublime. Nunca antes había experimentado tantos sentimientos en tan solo unos momentos que le parecieron eternos y memorables. Poco a poco y como si tuvieran telepatía, Jyushimatsu comenzó a embestir a su novio de una manera suave y tortuosa para uno de ellos dos.

—M-mas rápi-pido…— Rogó Todomatsu. Aquella delicadeza jamás se aplicaba con Atsushi o con sus antiguos clientes, por lo que le era una pequeña tortura.

Sin embargo, Jyushimatsu adquirió un semblante sádico y fue aún más lento, como si no tuviera ganas. Tocó una parte nuevamente sensible y causó un gemido sonoro y extendido por parte de Todomatsu. Volvió a tocar y a embestirlo con lentitud, solo para ver las facciones que esto le provocaba a su pareja.

— ¡Jyushi más rá-rápido!— Exclamó con cierto tono de "enojo" en su voz. Pero al ver el rostro de Jyushimatsu un escalofrío nuevamente le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso, Jyushimatsu comenzó a moverse con rapidez, sorprendiendo y extasiando a Todomatsu en el acto. El placer era lo que les nublaba la vista y querían quedarse así por un rato. Rápidas embestidas eran dadas para después ser lenta, un ritmo al cual Todomatsu se acostumbró de manera rápida; Besos húmedos y calientes eran repartidos mientras las piernas del castaño se enredaban en la cintura del oji-ámbar.

Unas cuantas embestidas más que fueron salvajemente rápidas fueron las que marcaron el borde del éxtasis por parte de ambos, quienes ya estaba por venirse.

Gritaron sus nombres de manera contraria, mientras uno se venía en el abdomen de su pareja y el otro en el interior de su amado. Pegaron sus frentes mientras exhalaban e inhalaban de manera rápida. Jyushimatsu dio un beso en su frente y luego otro en sus labios mientras se iba saliendo de Todomatsu.

Ambos terminaron recostados en la cama del oji-rosáceo. Todomatsu pegó su rostro al pecho de Jyushimatsu y este mismo enredó sus manos en la cintura de su amado para quedarse profundamente dormidos.

* * *

— ¿Quieres que trabaje contigo?— Se encontraban fumando un cigarrillo en el techo de la casa de Todomatsu.

Hacía tres meses que Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu había tenido "su primera vez". Después de aquello el sexo se convirtió en su rutina preferida cada fin de semana. Ambos disfrutaban de una vida sexual activa y que más con la persona a la que amabas.

—Si. Le platique de esto a mi jefe y encantado pidió que fueras su escolta— Sus mejillas se colorearon para que el oji-ámbar perdiera la razón por aquel acto de ternura. _Sabía cómo manipularlo con cada acción._

Jyushimatsu se giró hacia él y depositó un beso suave en sus labios, cosa que muy pocas veces hacía. Todomatsu mordió su labio inferior para despegarse lentamente. Otras cuantas caladas a su cigarrillo hicieron que él tomara una decisión.

—Solo dime cuando empiezo.

— ¡Jyushi!~ Pensé que te negarías. Es lo que más amo de ti— _"Que me obedezcas"_ Pensó mientras tiraba su cigarrillo y lo pisoteaba, a la par que apretujaba las mejillas de este mismo.

Bajaron hacia el comedor. Choromatsu ya tenía preparada la cena y Osomatsu les había hablado con un grito escandaloso.

Hacía igual tres meses que Jyushimatsu había conocido al hermano mayor y a su pareja. Un día a la semana se quedaba para cenar o ayudar en esta misma. Las risas se sosegaron de poco en poco cuando la comida se iba acabando y los platos eran retirados por parte de Choromatsu y Todomatsu.

— ¿Y bien Jyushimatsu? ¿Ya te dijo Todomatsu su propuesta?— Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu había pasado a la sala de estar. El de ojos color vino tenía entrelazadas sus manos en su vientre mientras le cuestionaba con una sonrisa.

—Si. Y acepté.

— ¿Pero sabes a lo que te expones verdad?

—Claro. Sé que ustedes trabajan para uno de los jefes de la mafia japonesa y no por eso he dejado a Todomatsu. No imaginaría mi vida sin él.

Hasta que había cumplido cuatro meses, Todomatsu le había explicado para quien trabajaba y porque siempre faltaba a la preparatoria, cosa que Jyushimatsu estaba comenzando a hacer de igual forma. No se había sorprendido al punto de temblar y dejarlo solo; al contrario, su novio fue quien se llevó una sorpresa al sentir un beso en sus labios seguido de un "No importa, aún nos seguiremos amando".

—Está bien. A partir de mañana comenzaras a escoltar a Tougou, nuestro jefe— Osomatsu sonrió un poco más complacido de que su objetivo cayera de manera rápida y todo gracias al conejo rosa.

* * *

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. En esos mismos momentos un retortijón se hizo presente apretando un poco la mano de su amado. Este mismo volteó y acarició su mejilla para poder transmitirle algo de paz que no era conciliada con nada.

Bajaron del auto que el mismo Osomatsu conducía hasta llegar a la entrada de una gran mansión de tonalidad blancuzca. La extensión del terreno era imponente y estaba bien alejada del murmullo de la ciudad. En la entrada se encontraba el jefe de aquellos hombres quien sonreía, enseñando sus afilados dientes.

—Mi querido Osomatsu, veo que lo has convencido de manera rápida. Por eso es que te encargo estas misiones— Aquellas confusas palabras para Jyushimatsu le dieron la bienvenida. Osomatsu rio mientras rascaba su nariz con su dedo índice, un tic que desde pequeño efectuaba.

A los lados de Tougou se encontraban dos hombres que suponía el oji-ámbar eran su escolta. Uno de ellos era Atsushi quien miraba con cierto odio a la pareja que entrelazaba sus dedos con fuerza.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a hacer unos pequeños negocios. Jyushimatsu, vamos— Con aquella orden el de traje negro y camisa amarilla se dirigió en la parte trasera del recorrido que Tougou estaba dando para llegar a su automóvil.

Todomatsu aún sentía la calidez de la mano de Jyushimatsu. Un sentimiento de inquietud se alojaba en su pecho por lo que fuera a pasarle en el trayecto.

— ¿Estás preocupado por él?— La pregunta de Atsushi lo trajo a la realidad. Con cierta irritabilidad le miró, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado.

—Por supuesto que no. Él solo es mi objetivo, ¿Qué no recuerdas?

 ** _Mentira._**

 ** _Era la primera vez que Todomatsu se preocupaba por alguien._**

—Bien, bien. Basta de barullo, ¿Qué no tienen frío? Yo iré a encender la chimenea— Osomatsu intervino mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de Atsushi. Transmitiéndole un "me debes una" a Todomatsu.

—La chimenea tiene pólvora. Podríamos explotar si haces eso— Indicó Atsushi mientras poco a poco los tres se iban introduciendo en la gran mansión.

— ¡Ah! Ese viejo tacaño...

* * *

No habían pasado ni una hora cuando ya estaban disparando hacia el lugar donde Tougou había acordado.

Jyushimatsu estaba escondido en uno de los pilares de la mansión. Necesitaba con que defenderse y aún no sabía cómo utilizar ninguna arma de fuego. No fue hasta que observó una Katana que se encontraba tirada y con algo de sangre que sus instintos se comenzaron a encender de poco en poco.

En esos momentos estaba cabreado por una estúpida pelea que había tenido con su hermano mayor. Haciendo que su madre comenzara a temblar inconscientemente por escuchar a sus dos hijos discutir. La última imagen que Jyushimatsu tuvo en su mente fue las lágrimas que salían de ella y como su hermano le llamaba "insensible".

Apretó la Katana con fuerza y se lanzó a la lucha, esquivando balas y cuchillas que eran lanzadas en su dirección. Sus sentidos se agudizaron al doble y se concentró para después acabar con sus enemigos sonriendo de una manera tétrica.

Una cabeza rebanada, un brazo que salía volando y un crujir en la cabeza era lo único que Jyushimatsu escuchaba en esos momentos. Aquello lo estaba aliviando a la par que su cara se manchaba un poco de sangre.

El último que quedó en pie tembló al observar venir con rapidez al de gran sonrisa. No pudo responder a sus acciones porque ya tenía la Katana encajada en la boca de estómago, para después ser desprendido de sus partes con avidez.

Poco a poco se calmó mientras veía lo ocasionado a su alrededor aún si quitar la gran sonrisa de su cara. Limpió un poco su cara y sintió un poco del sabor metálico vaciarse en su boca; escuchó unos aplausos de manera lenta por detrás y no tardó en apretar el arma para ver quién sería su siguiente oponente.

Sin embargo el arma se le fue retirada de una manera demasiado rápida. Tougou la tiró en otro lado mientras le sonreía orgulloso.

—Tienes el don que poco adquieren. Es hora de irnos, las cuentas ya fueron arregladas con mis queridos amigos.

— ¡Si señor!— Sintió unos brazos envolverse en su cuello y una risa algo estrepitosa por parte de su jefe, él rio a la par mientras dejaban el montón de cadáveres y pocos sobrevivientes atrás.

 ** _Era la primera vez que Jyushimatsu se desquitaba con personas que no conocía en lo absoluto._**

 ** _Y no sería la última._**

* * *

 _¡Joli!~_

 _Espero haya gustado este capítulo. Disculpen las tardanzas ;U;_

 _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) No estoy acostumbrada a escribir hard, por lo que mi falta de experiencia en este tema se puede ver plasmada. Aunque puse todo mi empeño en esa parte y lo quise hacer especial_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴ Despues de esto, vamoh' a los reviews ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

Lizz972: ¡Gracias por comentar! No puedo decir nada respecto a la relación que Jyushi tiene con Totty uwu. Solo sigue leyendo para que te enteres de su "evolución" (¬‿¬)

jacezuru: (Responderé por los dos reviews) ¡Gracias por comentar! También es mi OTP y creo que ya iba siendo hora de que les creara un fanfic con una de las temáticas que mas me gusta. Es que tengo un "no-se-que" cuando me dan a un Todomatsu corrompido o un Osomatsu. Creo que es la actitud que mas me gusta del conejo rosa ಠ⌣ಠ. A Atsushi yo le tengo una perspectiva demasiado dominante sobre Todomatsu, y si Tougou esta detrás de esto, ¿Cómo no lo iba a aprender de él? ¡Ah! Es que tengo unas perspectivas demasiado oscuras en cuanto a Atsushi y Tougou; y aún mas si agregamos el AU Mafioso ಠ‿↼. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y disculpa las tardanzas :,).


End file.
